Ignatio Mobius
Dr Ignatio Mobius (also known as Dr. R. H. Mobius in publications) was a scientist and leading expert on Tiberium prior to, during, and after the First Tiberium War. Background Personality Although a scientific genius and child prodigy, Ignatio Mobius is notoriously absent minded, as he focuses on his scientific research so much that he ignores his surroundings or even basic rules of safety. This trait has given him the doubtful honor of having risked his life more times than the average GDI commando, without actually stepping on the frontlines.Renegade Community backstory, Renegade Westwood website content mirror He is fascinated with Tiberium and its mutagenic properties, however, his enthusiasm and almost gleeful fascination turn to horror, as he realizes the ramifications of Tiberium's properties halfway through GDI's campaign. He then dedicates himself to finding a cure for Tiberium-affected humans. He is not without remorse either - when conscripted by the Black Hand for Project ReGenesis, he shamefully admits to General Locke that much of the progress was done basing on his research. Mobius generally attempts to avoid the press, preferring to keep his life private. Relationships Mobius has a single daughter, Sydney Mobius, who plays a prominent role in Renegade. Biography Early life Born in Germany, Mobius was hailed as a scientific genius and prodigy. He entered college at the age of 11 and received a gentleman's education in Vienna and Paris, before he chose to pursue hard sciences like physics, chemistry and genetics. Eventually, he became one of the key directors of the Human Genome Project and received a Nobel prize. Discovery of Tiberium Mobius is credited with the discovery of Tiberium near the Tiber river, from which the alien element took its name (Kane also claims to have discovered Tiberium, naming it after Emperor Tiberius Drusus. Considering that Nod pioneered Tiberium harvesting and weaponization early, Kane's claim might actually be true). He quickly developed a fascination with the alien resource, recognizing it as a force of change and dedicating his life to understanding it. Shortly afterwards, he left the Human Genome Project amidst controversy, as he chose to pursue research into the gene-altering properties of Tiberium. Condemned for this choice by the international scientific community, most notably the influential Global Science Consortium, Mobius had to conduct his research underground, funded by private donors under the protection of the Global Defense Initiative, his main employer. Although officially censured by scientific circles, he was nonetheless regarded as a sort of a folk hero and the foremost authority on TiberiumRenegade EVA Database entry. As such, he was invited as a speaker on many occasions, including the Science Talk talk show (where his jargon confused the host considerably) and the Hong Kong 2nd Global Tiberium Economic Impact Summit, where he was supposed to review charges that Tiberium might, in fact, be dangerous.Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn. Animation: c&c intro movie, intro2.vqa. The First Tiberium War During the First Tiberium War, he continued his research, which included setting up a field hospital to treat humans who contracted Tiberium poisoning.Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn. GDI mission 8b: "protect mobieus" It was then that he learned of the disastrous effect Tiberium had on plants and animals, and changed his approach entirely, warning that Tiberium was potentially the greatest threat to humanity ever. This discovery wrecked him mentally and physically - he was no longer the enthusiast he was and he aged rapidly over the months. His expertise with Tiberium made him a valuable target for the Brotherhood of Nod, despite the fact that Kane was once quoted as referring to Mobius as "An obvious lunatic.". He was eventually captured by the Black Hand in a GDI Research and Development base in Guatemala, following a previous operation's failure to apprehend himWestwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn. GDI mission 12: "get mobius". From there, he was relocated to the Nod airbase in Peru for processing and transportation.Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Renegade. Mission 3: "Armored Assault". Eventually, he, along with his daughter, were sent to a Black Hand research facility in a European Nod fortress. Conducting research for Project ReGenesis, they were forced to aid Nod's augmentation project.Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Renegade. Mission 7: "The Grip of the Black Hand". He was nearly saved with the arrival of Captain Parker on-site, but was separated by the explosion caused by Carlos Mendoza and relocated along with doctor Elena Petrova to another research facility located in Egypt. With Captain Parker storming the facility, he was forced to witness his daughter being injected with a sedative and taken away by the Black Hand, all under the lead of his former colleague, doctor Elena Petrova.Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Renegade. Mission 9: "Evolution of Evil". Upon being saved by Captain Parker, Mobius reclaimed the Mobius Suit and aided Parker during their escape from the research facility full of rioting mutants.Westwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Renegade. Mission 10: "All Brains, No Brawn". When they both regrouped on board general Locke's carrier, he explained the nature of the ReGenesis project and the Black Hand aimsWestwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Renegade. Mission 11: "Tomorrow's Technology Today".. Eventually he was reunited with his daughter and continued a successful scientific careerWestwood Studios, Command & Conquer: Renegade. Mission 12: "Stomping on Holy Ground".. Death According to Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars, Dr. Mobius and his research staff was killed when a lighting bolt from an ion storm hit their shelter, a fact that sparked the development of proper ion storm shelters.Electronic Arts Los Angeles, Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars. GDI News Wire, "GDI Storm Shelters". The Command and Conquer Novel by Keith R. A. DeCandido, on the other hand, states that he was killed on the Philadelphia when it was destroyed by Nod. In-game Gallery Image:Drmobius.png|Mobius on TV Image:CNCR_Mobius_concept.jpg|Renegade concept art with colour Image:Renegade_Ignatio_Mobius_concept_art.jpg|Renegade concept art without colour Image:Gdimobius.jpg|Ignatio Mobius in Renegade database File:Renegade_Mobius_Icons.jpg|Mobius icon in C&C Renegade multiplayer File:Gdimobius_cncr.jpg|Ditto, but with text File:Gdimobius2.jpg|Ditto, Mobius Suit skin Dr_Mobius_in_CnC95.jpg|In C&C:Tiberian Dawn Appearances Mobius first appears in Tiberian Dawn as a scientific advisor. He also appears in several single player missions. In Renegade, he is one of the core characters. He is mentioned in Tiberium Wars and has a minor appearance in the Tiberium Wars novel. Trivia * Doctor Mobius's name is a reference to the real-word scientist, mathematician, and astronomer, August Ferdinand Möbius. References Category:Renegade Characters Category:Tiberian Dawn Characters Category:Global Defense Initiative Characters Category:Renegade infantry